


Seducing a Halliwell

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [26]
Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple assignment, really. Bianca was to take out The Twice Blessed and the easiest way to do that would be for him to learn to trust her first. Very simple. Extremely simple.</p><p>Then there's Chris. Chris with his smile and easy compliments. Chris, who was as uncomplicated as anyone could be in trying to win her affections.</p><p>The assignment wasn't that simple.</p><p>Getting close meant letting down barriers. Getting close...getting close meant learning to care about these two idiots who believed in the Greater Good. And maybe, just maybe, getting her to believe that there may be more to life than filling contracts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing a Halliwell

A simple assignment for the Phoenix Clan. They were hired to take out a Wyatt Halliwell. So, they sent the one person they had closest to his age.

 

Bianca.

 

Biance knew her assignment was to get close to the man known as the Twice Blessed, and so she tried to do so. Problem? The annoying younger brother was always there.

 

When she says annoying, she means annoying. Chris was always around, poking his nose into things and getting under her skin with his sarcastic comments and too kind moments.

 

Every time she was about to try to kill the elder Halliwell, Chris’s face would come to mind. His disappointment made her want to forego her assignment. She was compromised, on multiple levels.

 

Finally, she came to a conclusion. She had to either kill Wyatt Halliwell, or betray her family for Chris. A supposedly simple answer. Her mother would make the decision in a split moment, and never think twice about it.

 

She wasn’t her mother.

 

She felt whenever she took a life. After her first assignment, she had cried. Even now, she second guesses herself in finishing an assignment. She doesn’t want to hurt Chris.

 

Cursed Chris with his cursed smile and cursed ways of getting under her skin.

 

When he asked her out, she wasn’t thinking with her logical, assassin brain, she was thinking with her foolish heart. “Yes.”

 

His eyes had lit up, and his excitement became hers. “See you there.” He took off, and she had trouble stopping the tremors in her hand.

 

She had already made her choice, but doing this was going to be the final decision.

 

She was going to betray her family, for a chance of love and a new one. A new family that care more than the ability to kill.

 

A family that cares about you as a person, and not as a weapon to be used.


End file.
